Son of Zeus, Hero of Poseidon (Rewrite)
by TopDog1234
Summary: Perseus viewed his life as a toy for the Fates, every day a tear in his string. Then his fate was revealed. He trained hard and became powerful, one phrase pushing him further. "A single choice shall end his days." He conquered everything the Fates threw at him, but then there was the huntress and her prophecy... if he was gonna defy fate, he might as well start small. Perzoe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm rewriting this because the other version had no where to go. I mean who's gonna be a realistic challenge for someone who blew up half of a country (even thought that itself isn't even realistic), so this time I'm going to tone down Percy's power and slowly amp it up (no where near where it was in the original). I'll leave the other one up for now, but it'll eventually come down.**

 **Now, on to the story (P.S. – In case you didn't know, I'm not Rick Riordan, which means I own no characters in this story)**

 **~TD1234~**

I let out a low groan while rolling over on my small, worn blanket. Brick buildings surrounded me on two sides, while a tall wall protected my back. The ally was fairly wide and there was a good distance between the entrance and the wall in the back.

I slowly rolled over on my matt, trying and failing to get comfortable enough to get some rest. The constant noises from the busy New York streets made it near impossible to fall asleep, but it was better than in the wilderness… that's where all of _them_ were.

A low growl rumbled through the ally, annoying me more than a little bit.

"Shut up Gray," I looked over at my dog, one of the only things I could get from my apartment before… 'The Incident'. Besides that I managed to grab a pair of jeans, some boots, a hoodie, and a shirt. The jeans barely fit any more, so I tucked them into my shin high boots to make them look nicer, which was hard since they were torn in several places.

Gray's massive body shifted so that I could see his glowing blue eyes peering at me behind the gray hair that was covering them. Yes, I know, a gray dog named Gray, how unique, but the first thing I called him was gray, since I was just learning to talk and recognize colors.

He was a massive dog, big enough to make me believe he was a wolf, but I liked the size, it allowed me to ride on his back when I was tired and it also proved useful for protecting me when we fought _them_.

His eyes gazed into mine, conveying his confusion at my words, almost as if…

My eyes widened in realization as I instinctively rolled away, barely avoiding the giant paw that stomped down where I was just laying. As I was rolling on the ground, I reached out and grabbed the two small pieces of rebar I used as a weapon while turning to face the monster.

The two pieces of steel couldn't kill the monsters, as I'd soon realized, but they defiantly felt it. Luckily, it seemed that the weird bronze teeth Gray had finished off the monsters easily.

"Gray, go try to see if there's any more, I'll hold off this guy," It didn't make any sense, but Gray always seemed to understand what I was saying, it was like we had a special connection.

Thinking I was distracted, the giant hound pounced at me, only to be met with a piece of steel to the face, causing it to fly into the building on my left where it slumped to the ground. It didn't make any sense that I could put so much force into a strike at the age of twelve, but I didn't question it. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck, interrupting my musings.

Quicker than a thought, I rolled out of the way, where a giant club smashed into the spot I was just standing in. It shattered the concrete ground and ripped my blanket/makeshift bed to shreds, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment.

My eyes met the hate filled eye of the monster that attempted to crush me… a Cyclops _and_ a Hellhound attacking at the same time?

"Oh great, sorry guys, but I didn't get an invitation to this party, so maybe I'll just leave…" The Cyclops and hound stepped together, effectively blocking off my way out of the alley.

"Oh yeah," I smiled brightly while letting me arms fall to my side, "I remember now." The monsters both looked at me in confusion, slightly lowering their guard. "This is _my_ party, where I kill you both."

Before the Cyclops could react, I flung my piece of rebar into his eye, blinding him and hopefully getting him out of the fight. I spun and quickly lunged at the hound, but it recovered quicker than I thought it would, so instead of me jamming steel into its throat, it sunk its teeth into my arm.

I examined the wound quickly, it wasn't too serious, but it was large enough to disable that arm from the fight. Luckily, my mother had raised me to use both my arms equally, basically forcing me to become ambidextrous.

"Holy Poseidon that hurt," I turned to see the Cyclops explode into dust, probably from Gray. Noticing my distraction, the hound pounced, forcing me to roll away and lose my other piece of rebar.

I paled slightly while dodging the vicious strikes, knowing it was only a matter of time until I became fatigued and the hound would kill me. It lounged to fast for me to dodge, so I rammed my fist into its mouth, breaking teeth and slicing my hand deeply.

"Ok, I've seen enough." The hound exploded into a puff of golden smoke, in its place was a large trident, being wielded by an even larger man in… a flowery Hawaiian shirt? His hair was pitch black and wild, like mine, and his skin was a coppery bronze also similar to mine, but that's about as far as the similarities went.

His build was somewhat bulky, while mine, although not frail, wasn't entirely large either. It was a perfect mix between agility and strength, allowing for powerful yet quick strikes.

His eyes were also different, a deep sea green that seemed to reflect the deepest parts of the ocean. Mine were a glowing blue, almost purplish color, as if little balls of lightning were trapped in my eyes.

"You're a lucky boy, Perseus. If I didn't owe your father a favor then you'd be Hellhound food right now." I slowly shifted my stance to one of defense, although I doubted I'd be able to last more than a few seconds against the strange man.

Both of us jumped in surprise as Gray's growl pierced the silence. He slowly stalked out of the shadows next to the man while baring his glowing bronze teeth.

"Well, well, well, and Hera says he doesn't care for his children." Gray suddenly whimpered and laid down on the ground, rolling over onto his back so his stomach was exposed.

"Your dog is smart kid, seems like he can sense a god much easier than you can." Suddenly it clicked; the trident, the eyes, the power… Poseidon, or Triton, but Poseidon seemed more likely.

I bowed to the ground while repeatedly thanking my mother for all the Greek myths and stories she'd drilled into my head.

"Lord Poseidon?" The man rubbed his beard while silently inspecting me.

"Yes, Perseus, I'm Poseidon, god of the seas, storms, and earthquakes." His eyes raked over me once more before he smiled somewhat guiltily. "A half-blood of the eldest _gods_." I raised an eyebrow at his mumbling, but decided interrupting a god's musings wasn't the best idea.

"I'm truly sorry Perseus, both for the string the Fates have weaved for you, and what I'm about to do to you." I opened my mouth to protest, but Poseidon quickly stopped me by placing a glowing hand on my head.

Searing pain passed through me along with a rush of power that forced me to the ground. It was slowly growing more intense as I fought to stay conscious, until eventually I lost. The last thing I heard before passing out was Poseidon's astounded voice.

"Holy Rhea this kid might be stronger than Hercules."

 **~TD1234~**

I woke up to thundering voices, literally. One man's voice was shaking the room as he spoke, almost like thunder was pouring from his mouth.

"I don't care about that Poseidon!" The voice practically shook my head, causing me to wince as I tried to sit up, "You shouldn't have blessed him. You know my children's fatal flaw!" I slowly sat up while glancing around the room in awe.

I was in a large room, although large didn't seem to do it justice. Grand Central Station looked like a broom closet compared to where I was now. The walls were marble, with glittering gold designs on them, and high above you could see the blue ceiling, which shimmered with different constellations.

In the shape of a U were twelve seats, no… thrones. Each was unique and had a person sitting on it. In the middle of the U was a giant hearth, with a person sitting in it. I gasped in shock as I realized that I was in the Hall of the Gods.

"Ah, Zeus, your offspring has awoken." A noble man sat in the arch of the U. His face was firm, and an air of authority seemed to roll off of him. I studied in shock as I realized that was what I looked like. Given, he was older and his face was more defined, but the eyes, the regal structure of his face that screamed confidence and commanded respect, I had seen it every time I looked in the mirror.

A wave of shock passed over me as I realized who he was… who _I_ was.

"Do not speak of my son that way, Hera. It is not his fault I made a mistake and was unfaithful." I watched with slight bitterness as he spoke to the goddess next to him, Hera. On his right was Poseidon, who seemed to realize Zeus' poor word choices before he did.

"A mistake? Zeus I'd say that the kid right here is the best thing you've made in centuries." Zeus turned to Poseidon first, and then to me with a sense of pride.

"Yes, I believe your right. Did you see him shatter the Hellhound's teeth in the ally? With no training too!" Zeus laughed boisterously while Poseidon gave me a small wink.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but what exactly am I doing here?" I immediately regretted speaking, as twelve of the most powerful eyes on earth were focused on me alone… well eleven, one god was passed out on his throne.

"I called this meeting because I don't think you should be allowed to live, your life means a threat is coming, that's the very reason my brothers made the pact to not have children." I looked over at Hera as she was speaking, only to receive a glare that forced me to look away.

"It's too late for that, Hera." I let out a sigh of relief as all eyes turned to the goddess who spoke.

My breath caught in my throat when I laid eyes on her. She was constantly shifting forms, each more beautiful than the last. Aphrodite.

"I know my domains of love and lust made it easier to detect him, especially since his lust for power is so strong I'm sure even some of my children noticed it, but surely someone else knows of _his_ return." Chaos broke out as apparently everyone but me knew whom _he_ was, but luckily my father took control of the situation.

" **Silence!** " everyone immediately sat down and shut up, albeit reluctantly, "This meeting is about my son, not of my fath… _him_." Several nods of agreement went around the room while Zeus sighed and sat back into his throne.

"Now, obviously we can't kill him, so I say he goes to Camp Half-Blood, where he will be trained for the war." Nobody argued with him, although Hera looked like she would be giving him some choice words after the meeting was over.

"If there are no further questions, then this meeting is dismissed." I instinctively covered my eyes and several bright flashes lit the room. When it stopped only two gods remained, Poseidon and my father.

I went up and bowed in between the two, not wanting to cause trouble by bowing to one first.

"Father, Poseidon." Each motioned for me to rise at the same time, so I did.

"Perseus," Zeus began, but before I could stop, I blurted out, "Just Percy is fine." Instead of being mad, Zeus just smiled slightly while Poseidon outright laughed.

"I like him Zeus, this one actually has some balls, although I suppose Hercules did to, he was much too cocky for my taste." Zeus waved off Poseidon, who sat in his throne smiling brightly.

"Percy, you will have a rough road ahead of you, which I am sorry for. Your uncle, Poseidon, has seen fit to give you his blessing, a great gift and tremendous sign of respect young one." I glanced over at Poseidon, who had a serious expression on his face.

"You have a pure heart, Perseus. One empty of power lust like most of your previous siblings, but you still have a fatal flaw, yours just seems to lean more towards…" he paused and looked to Zeus, who seemed just as concerned as Poseidon, " _other_ attributes of your father. You're loyal to a fault, child, which is not always a good thing." Zeus nodded in agreement before taking over the conversation again.

"Every warrior needs a weapon Perseus, and we have a choice for you." Poseidon snapped his fingers and a ballpoint pen appeared in his hands.

"You have inherited my strength of thunder, much like Hercules, but you also fight with the speed of lightning. This allows you two choices for what you may wield. Either one sword, capable of delivering strikes powerful enough to send enemies running, or two smaller blades, which shall allow you to cut down enemies before they even have a chance to defend themselves." My two pieces of rebar came to mind, fond memories causing me to smile softly.

"I'll take the two blades father, if that's alright with you." Poseidon uncapped the pen, causing a beautiful medium length Greek xiphos to appear, the blade was the same shining bronze Gray's teeth were made of.

Poseidon waved his hand, shrinking the blade to about one and a half feet, at the same time the cap of the pen elongated to a blade of equal length, which he handed to my father.

"This blade has a long and tragic past Perseus, wield it well and let it bring honor to the name of Olympus." Poseidon handed me my blade, which was perfectly balanced and seemed to radiate an aura similar to Poseidon's, which gave me a strange sense of connection to it.

As soon as my fingers connected with it, a bright green glow spread along the edges of the blade. They colors constantly darkened and lightened in a pattern similar to that of the waves in the ocean.

My attention was focused back on Zeus as he chanted quickly, lighting my other dagger up into a mini explosion of lightning before he handed it to me.

"I've infused the spirit of a tempest into this weapon, may it bring great pride to the house of Zeus." This time, instead of a bright green edge, a spark of electricity traveled across the edge of the blade, leaving a thin layer of jumping sparks in its wake.

After admiring the weapons for a couple seconds, Poseidon told me to touch the hilts together to return it to its pen form, which it would to automatically after a while should I ever lose the blades in battle.

Once they were in pen form, I focused my attention back to Zeus and Poseidon.

"This will be the last time we meet in a while, my son. I'm already pushing the boundaries of the Ancient Laws, and breaking them is a path I do not wish to cross." Zeus looked at me with a solemn mask, but deeper than that was fear. "Train hard my son, Chaos knows you need to."

Before I could blink, my body felt like it was being forced through a blender, and then someone slowly stitched the millions of pieces back together again.

When it stopped, I was in front of a large, baby blue house. On top was a little bronze eagleweather vane that twisted back and forth slowly.

I stared past it, at the U shaped cabins hidden deep in the valley. Focusing back on the large house, I noticed a sign hanging above the door 'Camp Half-Blood, Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For Over Three Millennia!'

My eyes widened in shock as I glanced back at the cabins, most likely filled with powerful offspring from the gods, maybe even from my father.

"What the Hades have I gotten myself into?"

 **A/N: Please remember FFR (Favorite, Follow, and Review) next chapter should be up before the end of next week, but it all depends on my schedule honestly. Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to FFR so that you'll know when the next update is.**

 **~TD1234~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Disclaimer from last chapter covers the whole story)**

 **~TD1234~**

" _Return my helm, nephew, or you shall suffer a fate far worse than death!"_

I shot up out of bed, narrowly avoiding the bunk above mine. It'd been the same dream for the past week. Ever since I had arrived at camp I'd see the same scene when I fell asleep.

A mighty eagle would fly above a majestic Pegasus along the beach. There wasn't a strong sense of friendship between the two, but they didn't seem to hate each other either.

Then came the serpent. It came out of the brush and charged me before I could even react, forcing the Pegasus and eagle to defend me. The ground shook from their fight, and the heavens thundered in rage. The sea clashed angrily against the shore, stopping all boats from leaving the docks.

Then time seemed to stop as the serpent turned to me.

" _Return my helm, nephew, or you shall suffer a fate far worse than death!"_

I tried to shake the dream from my mind by taking a cold shower. Afterwards it was only four in the morning, which meant none of the other campers were probably up yet, but the harpies had finished their routes and gone to bed.

Cautiously stepping over Gray's sleeping form, I pulled on some jeans, my boots, and a t-shirt before making my way over to the arena. I was unbeatable in my age group, which wasn't very surprising, but the more experienced campers could still beat me fairly easily. The only reason I stood any chance against them were my immense strength and speed from Zeus, which brings me to my powers.

Strength and speed came easily to me, although I knew I wasn't using them to their full potential, I was just happy I _could_ use them. Unlike my other powers, which were near impossible for me to use, and that's just the ones from Zeus. I still hadn't even though about trying the ones I supposedly had from Poseidon.

"It's because you're doing it wrong." I spun around sharply, instinctively uncapping my pen and brandishing my twin daggers proudly.

I almost dropped the weapons as fear coursed through my veins at the sight before me.

"Lady Hera," I bowed deep to the ground, scared of angering the vengeful goddess, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She scoffed loudly while motioning for me to stand up.

"Do not lie to me half-blood, I know you wish nothing more than for me to leave." She stared at me intently before sighing. "Now, like I said earlier. You can't control your powers because you're doing it wrong." With a wave of her hand, a serrated blade was in her hand, but she didn't get into a fighting stance.

"If I lay down my weapon, can I still fight with it?" Her silver blade thudded against the dirt floor, causing a cloud of dust to rise off of it.

"Uhm… no?" Hera nodded in agreement while bending down to pick it up.

"Can I wield it now?" I glanced at the blade; worried it was some sort of trick before nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess so." She again nodded in confirmation while twirling the sword around in her hand.

"You try to wield your powers as if they're the weapon on the ground, you reach out to try to feel a connection with the sky, with the water around you," she snapped her fingers, causing my blade to disappear back into my pocket while hers dissolved into a puff of silver.

"Instead try reaching _inside_ yourself, try to feel the connection that's already in you instead of searching for a new one." I closed my eyes and focused on my gut, where I could feel it the most every time I managed to use my powers.

I pictured a cloud over us, rain pouring down. The tug in my gut grew, but I forced it more, going further and further until small raindrops splattered against my skin.

"Very good, Perseus. Obviously it will be easier outside if camp since there are no magic borders resisting the clouds, but you still need to practice. Just remember that your powers lies inside of you, not in the skies, nor in the sea." She glanced at me with a look full of pity, the same way Poseidon and Zeus had looked at me the last time I saw them.

"Tell Chiron that it's time, he'll understand what I mean." Before I could respond, she was gone in a flash of light, leaving me more confused than when I found out Zeus was my father.

 **~TD1234~**

"I know it sounds weird, but she helped me with my powers this morning and then told me to tell you that she said, 'it's time.' I don't know what it means, she said you would understand." The man before me, or more like Centaur before me rubbed his beard anxiously. His caring brown eyes were full of worry and it seemed had more gray hairs then when I first arrived at camp.

"It doesn't seem that far fetched, you just received her favor some how. The part that's weird to me is why they'd want me to tell you _now_. With everything happening on Olympus it's…" He shook his head before walking further into the Big House, beckoning me to follow.

"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire and more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." He paused and started digging around in his desk, pulling out a box filled with scrolls.

"But it was more than that. Around that same time, the oracle issued the first 'Great Prophecy.' It refers directly to the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, which was just extra reasoning to not have children." He again paused while pulling out different scrolls before finally stopping on one of the ones that looked less than a thousand years old. "Read it," he said solemnly, "I'll let you decide what it means."

I anxiously unfolded it, not knowing what could be so important a goddess had to determine when it was time for me to read it.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods Shall reach sixteen against all odds

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"What is this Chiron?" Storms raged overhead, but I didn't care. The tug in my gut was growing stronger than before, but my emotions were too strong to stop, **"What is this?"** The Big House shook and thunder boomed above us.

"Perseus, you need to calm down." I took a step back from Chiron while throwing the scroll onto the floor.

"Calm down? Calm down!" I threw my hand up into the air, ignoring the lightning sparking off of them. "I just found out I'm going to die when I turn sixteen and you want me to _calm down_?" I felt a bolt of lightning strike down just outside of camp borders, the boundaries doing a good job of keeping it out.

"Not only that, but I'm going to have to make a choice that will either save or destroy Olympus, my family? My life's a curse; I was born to die for something I don't even want any part in. I'd be just as happy a normal mortal than as a freaking god." My skin slowly stopped steaming as I started to calm down. I realized exactly what I was saying, that I wanted someone else to have to bear this burden… that I wasn't strong enough for it.

The storm vanished almost instantly, along with my anger.

"You know what, screw you Fates, this may seem like some sort of sick joke to you, but I'm _glad_ you chose me. Now none of my friends will suffer the burden, and I can get ready for it, because you know what?" I picked up the scroll and tore off the bottom half of it, " _I'm_ going to write my own Fate, and you aren't going to be able to stop me."

"Percy, that isn't wise." I turned to Chiron, who was deathly pale, "Prophecies are given because the Fate's know how you will react, they give you prophecies to guide you to your fate. Why do you think gods don't receive prophecies directly applying to them? It's because the Fates know that they'll change the future." I smiled darkly while nodding my head.

"So what you're saying is that I _can_ defy Fate?" Chiron made a strange face as he realized the implications of his words.

"Perseus, being able to do something doesn't always mean you should." I shrugged my shoulders before making my way out of the office. "Where are you going, Perseus?" I turned to face him, making sure to show him my determination.

"I'm gonna need to train if I plan on defying fate." Before I could set foot out of the office, a blazing pain burned through my head.

" _The helm Perseus, you're running out of time."_

"Percy?" I dug around in my mind before locating the presence, where I proceeded to force it out.

"The helm, Chiron, I need a prophecy to retrieve Hades helm." When his mouth opened for protest, I raised my hand to silence him. "Hades has been bugging me about it for the past week, mostly in dreams," I paused and massaged my aching temples before continuing, "now he's stepping up the game."

 **~TD1234~**

I tripped on the last step down from the oracle's attic, still hearing her words echoing through my head.

"Perseus, I'm assuming you got a prophecy?" I slowly nodded my head, not yet trusting my body for any sudden movements.

"Yeah, uhm it was something like 'You shall go west, and face the god who has turned; you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned; Thunder and the Seas final stand; shall determine who's life is saved in the end." I shuffled my feet, not daring to meet Chiron's eyes.

"This is a big quest, my boy. Even the most skilled fighters at this camp haven't been on quests of this magnitude." The subject was already aggravating me, and apparently Chiron noticed. "You have until the summer solstice, which is still almost two months away, I'd suggest you leave with at least a week to complete the quest." I looked up at Chiron, finally meeting his determined eyes.

"In the mean time," he reached down to his waist and unsheathed a magnificent gleaming sword, "you'll need to be trained… vigorously." Chiron quickly trotted out of the office, a hardened glint in his eyes.

"Come on, my boy. We have much to do!" I shook my head before jogging out of the office behind Chiron, apprehensive for the coming weeks.

"What have you gotten me into, Hades?"

A/N: This chapter was pretty brief, most are going to be longer and have time in between updates. I just needed this chapter in as a filler, next chapter will be more character and plot development. Please remember to FF&R!


	3. AN

**AN: THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

 **Perzoe?**

 **Or**

 **Pipercy?**

 **I prefer Pipercy just because I think it's a great pairing that's underused, but please tell me in the reviews which one y'all think I should do!**


End file.
